


Geminae Firmamentum

by itsmeganonthemoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Dumbledore, Good Severus Snape, Good Tom Riddle, Heir of Gryffindor Neville Longbottom, Heir of Hogwarts Founders, Heir of Hufflepuff Susan Bones, Heir of Ravenclaw Lovegood OCs, Heir of Slytherin Harry Potter, Pandora Lovegood Lives, Ravenclaw Hermione Granger, Self-Insert, Tags May Change, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 20:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14027757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmeganonthemoon/pseuds/itsmeganonthemoon
Summary: “We were just joking when we talked about having a cliche death and being reborn in the HP Universe”Two best friends from 2018 are confronted with the reality of a 1980s magical universe, luckily (or unluckily, depending on the perspective) they were reborn as Lovegoods, together as twins.





	Geminae Firmamentum

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Michelle rapidly tapped her foot on the floor, glaring at the staircase she was expecting her friend to appear from, _when will she get back from that fucking toilet!?_ she thought, yanking her phone out and quickly sending a passive-aggressive message, she sighed in exasperation. _What did you expect…_

Victoria cringed as her eyes strayed from the text on the pages to the new message glaring menacingly in her face from her phone. Scrolling down the notifications, her cringe deepened at the words before she hastily sent another reply, longingly looking down at her book once more, she sighed mournfully before packing away her book and opening the lock of the stall, racing outside and down the stairs to her patient friend's side. _We will be reunited once again my love,_ she thought at her precious book, before waving lightheartedly in the face of her best friend’s impatience. 

“Food?” Michelle asked instantly.

“Of course. Jacket potatoes?” Victoria replied, pulling Michelle to her feet and striding towards the door.

“Which one were you reading this time?” Michelle asked when they had finally gone through the gates to the park outside their college.

“Philosopher’s Stone” Victoria quipped back, “Or Sorcerer’s if you were American.” She laughed.

“What’s so fascinating about it? You’ve read it like 4 times already.”

“It’s magic, Michelle!”

“Yeah but… I mean what’s so good about an abused 11-year-old who’s forced to play a hero when there’s plenty of perfectly capable adults who could’ve done it themselves?”

“I know that. I feel sorry for the kid I do, but it’s not like anyone else was in a position to help him, Albus Dumbledore made sure he was kept secret till 11 and by then the damage was done”

“What a dick…” Michelle muttered.

“I mean, he denies the Minister of Magic position but represents the British Magical Community at the ICW and is the Headmaster of Hogwarts, he has the most influence of the community’s children at a young age and political power to dominate any challengers if they dare, once they’re old enough. He just can’t be blameless just because of his so-called guilt of Arianna making him non-confrontational when he preaches equality when in reality he was best buddies with Grindelwald and -”

“Okay, I get it!” She interrupted with a chuckle. They were just approaching the other side of the park and turning the corner to the road with the roundabout they always had difficulty passing.

Victoria pouted at having her rant derailed so quickly, _She normally lets me go further than that, maybe I **am** too worked up about a silly story_. She thought as she started to cross the road, holding Michelle’s hand, following her lead.

Michelle glanced again at her friend’s face, _Wow, she seems a bit wound up about this one little issue,_ and noticed how tight her hand was gripping her own, pulling her towards the busy road and --

Victoria had just a second to react in shock to the force, turning to face her only friend. _Michelle!_ Before the world turned dark.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

It took months before their vision finally cleared, although it eluded them at the time why everything seemed so big, as though they were drowning in their last feelings.

Victoria - or as she later learned Apolina - was wary of her new surroundings and just wished to mourn in peace, which seemed impossible with the screeching of the warm body latching onto her.

Michelle- or Artemis, as she was now known- was scared and confused, and when she was scared and confused, she cried. The only comfort she gained was from the quiet presence lying beside her, which, though it seemed annoyed, also felt strangely familiar.

It took them only a few weeks after they had gained their vision to start piecing the facts together, the humming of a feminine voice that always lulled them to sleep, the excessively large furniture and the inability of movement seemed to paint an obvious but impossible picture.

 _She has …_  
I have been …  
Reborn they thought as one.

 _Dammit._ a curse sounded all around.

 _Language!_ she replied to the voice reflectively, only to pause at the familiar voice the words took the form of, _Michelle?_ She cried hesitantly.

Michelle almost began to cry again at the realisation of whose voice she had just heard echo through her head. _I must be imagining it._ She thought, before hearing the voice again.

 _Michelle this isn’t the time to mess with me not after I saw you d-_ she choked at even the thought of seeing her best friend die.

 _Oh my God it’s really you?_ Michelle whispered hesitantly in her mind.

 _Of course it’s me, who else would be here with you, in a new body…_ she paused as what she just thought caught up with her, _Oh Holy Hell we are newborn babies, no wonder I couldn’t focus on anything and why everything is big and that nice lady who reminds me of Luna must be our mum, wait you’re here, here, you’ve always been here with me even after our birth but that’s impossible unless you are my twin and-_

_Shhh, you’re so loud, you’re hurting my head…_

_Sorry, I don’t mean to be_

Before Michelle could reply, they heard a sound at the other side of the room, the door opened and standing right there in the doorway, watching with so much love - as the woman they recognised as their mother flitted into the room to lift them up - was none other than Xenophilius Lovegood.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

**Author's Note:**

> This is a joint project between me and my best friend on our ideal Self-Insert OC Harry Potter Fanfiction in an AU universe. If you do not like the tags then this is not the story for you.
> 
> Enjoy ~ M&M


End file.
